Jocelyn Blakewood
Jocelyn Blakewood, nicknamed Joss, is a new player in the world of Chaotic. Her Chaotic screen name is Gintannihilator and she is best friends with Spencer Thorne, aka Kileriot. Raised by a wealthy family, she is somewhat naive and is used to getting everything she needs. Since playing Chaotic, however, she has become more independent and learned to work hard for what she wants. Physical description Jocelyn is a young 15 year old girl with peach skin, green eyes and long, brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She wears a light pink blouse beneath a black, light sweater, blue skinny jeans and white, low-heeled sandals. She also wears a headband. Personality Raised in a wealthy and high class society, Joss has an appreciation for the finer things in life and doesn't like to settle for anything less. She was always used to getting everything she wanted with little resistance and as a result, developed a rather naive outlook on the world. She eventually became bored with her life until she discovered Chaotic and found that she enjoyed the feeling of working to earn what you get. She was shocked to discover the truth about Chaotic and Perim, but embraced the adventure in encountering and scanning real creatures. Her naivety remained however, as she was nearly scammed by Klay and Krystella. Her best friend in Chaotic is Spencer Thorne (aka Kileriot). He introduced her to how things work in Chaotic and they often go on scan quests together. Joss is usually surprised by how often and how long Spencer ends up waiting for her to come online. Abilities Skills *'Chaotic:' Jocelyn is a skilled Chaotic player, skilled enough to earn a transport code to the real Chaotic. Though she struggled initially with transforming into a Creature, she eventually was able to get used to the sensation. Weaknesses *'Human physique:' Jocelyn is still a normal human and no match for the Creatures of Perim when out on scan quests. Equipment *'Scanner:' Like all Chaotic players, Jocelyn has her own personal scanner that she uses to scan Creatures and other things in Perim as well as to transport her code across Perim and Chaotic. Battle Team Jocelyn likes to use Creatures from all the tribes and has a variety of attacks, battlegear, mugic and location cards. She mainly specializes in OverWorlder and Mipedian cards. Background Jocelyn grew up in a wealthy family and high class society. She got used to and almost always expected the finer things in life. She was always used to getting exactly what she wanted and developed a rather naive outlook on life because of it. This also resulted in Jocelyn becoming incredibly bored with her life, as she experienced no challenges. When she discovered Chaotic, she became very interested in the game, adopting the screen name Gintannihilator. She loved the game because of it's challenges as well as the independence it taught her to work for what she got. When she received the transport code to go to Chaotic, she was flabbergasted and shocked to discover that Perim was real. She won her first match against Krystella and was almost scammed out of her cards by Krystella and Klay, but was saved by a player called Kileriot, who eventually became her best friend in Chaotic. Little did she know, Kileriot is secretly trapped within Chaotic. Trivia *Jocelyn's screen name is named after her favorite Creature, Gintanai. Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Good